Kendall and Logan are parents
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Logan sees a one year old trapped inside a vehicle and together him and Kendall rescue her, and she says a baby sister who they name Rylie. Will Carlos and James be okay with all of this? What will mama Knight think? I do not own big time rudh just the two girls in the story A Kogan parenting story
1. Hot car kids

**The rescue**

Kendall Knight and Logan Mitchell stepped out for some air

"It has to be hotter than blazes out here" Kendall says after they stepped out of the air conditioning

"Yeah I hate to be stuck in a hot vehicle on a day like today" Logan says as they take a stroll for some lemonade

Kendall and Logan headed back when they heard a one year old cry out for help

"Oh my gosh that one year old is stuck in that hot car and no windows are down" Logan says when he sees the one year pounding on the window

Kendall and Logan work quickly to get the one year old out of the vehicle. Once the little girl was free she jumped into Logan's arms

"It's okay sweetie" he says as he comforts her

The little girl was scared out of her mind

"Come on sweetie lets go inside where its cooler" he says as Kendall calls the police

The little girl clung to Logan really tight as they headed back inside

"Here cutie pie have a drink of water" he says stopping at the water fountain

She drunk a lot of water

"You must have been thirsty" he says as they head back to the studio

She nods

"The police arrested her mother, and she is facing charges for leaving two children in a vehicle" Kendall says coming in with a baby in his arms

The one year old was asleep on Logan's shoulder, so she didn't know her baby sister was brought in

"What do you think we should do Logie?" Kendall asks him

"I think we should take these two girls in and raise them" Logan says as he rubs the one year old back

"I think so too" Kendall says as he rocks the baby who began to stir in his arms

"I think we should go back to the Palm woods, and see if there is any extra apartments available cause it will be cramp in 2J with 8 people" Logan says as he gets up with the sleeping year old

"Yeah we better that way we can get these girls settled" Kendall says as he follows Logan

(Palm woods)

"Mr. Bitters do you have any spare apartments?" Logan asks in a whisper

Mr. Bitters sees the two girls that Logan and Kendall had in their arms, and began searching for rooms

"Yeah there is an apartment available, and I will let you two have it" Mr. Bitters says to them

"How many bedrooms is it?" Kendall asks

"Three bedrooms and is very spacious" Mr. Bitters says getting the keys to the apartment

"We'll take it" Kendall and Logan say

"Two of the rooms have a crib already in the room from the previous tenants" Bitters says showing them the apartment

Kendal and Logan were surprised when it was done in girl colors for the girls

"If you have any more question don't hesitant to call" Bitters says as he leaves

The boys decided to go back to the crib and get everything and bring it to their new place before the two little ones woke from their slumber

(Two hours later)

The two girls woke from their slumber

"Come here sweet girl are you hungry?" Logan asks as he got the year old from the crib

She nods

"Come on we'll get a bit on the way cause we have to go shopping for the two of you" he says as he carries her out of the apartment

The little girl was very clingy since they busted her out of the hot car

(Baby store)

"What stroller do you think will work for her?" Kendall asks Logan

"I says the purple one cause it looks girly" Logan says as he tries to pick out baby clothes for the little one while holding the year old

Kendall and Logan got a leash for the small one, so they could keep an eye on her at all times

(Toddler store)

"Come on little one your next while daddy goes shopping for the necessities that we need to care for you and your sister. We get to pick out the clothes for you to wear, and toys to play with" Logan says as they enter the store together

The little girl stayed with Logan the whole time they were shopping, and Logan was thankful for that

"Come on sweet girl let's go home" he says as they head home

(Kendall's and Logan's place)

"There's mommy" Kendall says when Logan and the year old entered

"What's wrong huh?" Logan asks as he takes the baby from Kendall

"We got to come up with names for these cutie pies" Kendall says as he takes the year old to go get a new diaper on

"Give me sometime cause I think the baby is hungry" Logan says as he goes to the kitchen to make a bottle for the baby

As the bottle was being heated Logan looked down at the baby, and think that she looks like a Rylie to him

"It's coming sugar" he says a the microwave beeps

"Did you come up with a name for the girls?" Kendall asks as he comes out with the year old

"Yeah I thought the baby could be named Rylie and I was think Ainsley for the year old" Logan says as he feds Rylie her bottle

"The baby does look like a Rylie" Kendall says as he holds the year old for a bit

"Then what about Ainsley?" Logan asks setting the bottle down, so he could burp Rylie

Ainsley just looks up at Kendall with her big blue eyes

"I think she likes it" Kendal says as he hugs Ainsley close to him

Kendall decided to go grocery shopping for Ainsley while Logan took the girls to get checked out to make sure they were okay after being stuck in a hot car for goodness knows how many hours

"Stay close to me Ainsley" Logan tells her

She does what she was told and stood close to Logan

"Now we wait sweet pea' he says after he register her and Rylie

Logan read Ainsley a story while Rylie slept in her stroller

(Later)

"I'm sorry if you had to get a shot Ainsley" Logan says as they head back to the palm woods

**Please Review if you want this story to go on**


	2. First night

**First night**

"Okay Ainsley it's supper time" Kendall calls to her

Ainsley comes running as fast as her little legs could carry her

"In the high chair you go little lady" Logan says as he lifts her and puts her in the high chair, so he could feed her

Kendall puts her bib on her, so she doesn't ruin her clothes

"Okay Ainsley here comes the airplane" Logan says as he feeds her as Kendall continues to make dinner for himself and Logan

Ainsley accepts the bite that mommy was feeding her

"You like that huh?" Logan asks as her gets more food to feed her

She nods happily as she kicks her legs

"I guess chicken was a hit with her" Kendall says as he gives Logan a vegetable to feed her

"What's the vegetable tonight?" Logan asks him

"Squash" Kendall tells him

"Let's hope she likes it" Logan says as he continues to feed Ainsley her dinner

"Tomorrow we'll start on the graduates for her to see if she will feed herself" Kendall says as he sets the table

"Yeah I think she can feed herself, but right now I wanna treat her like a baby" Logan says as he continues to feed Ainsley

Kendall gives Ainsley her sippy cup that had juice in, and she drank it happily

"Do you what daddy and mommy is eating huh sweet girl?" Logan asks her

She nods

"Okay I'll give you some" Kendall says as he makes a little plate up for her

Ainsley ate everything that was on her plate

"I guess she must of been hungry still" Logan says as she still eats

After dinner Kendall and Logan took the girls to the park to play for a little bit

"Ainsley come on we'll go to the fountain and we can make a wish" Kendall tells her

"Okay daddy" she says as she follows Kendall

Logan sat down and fed Rylie her dinner since she woke up from her slumber

"Hey pretty girl you hungry I bet you are" he says as he reaches for a bottle for her

Rylie takes the bottle happily. While Rylie eats Logan watches Kendall and Ainsley play together on the playground, and he couldn't help but smile at them

(Later)

"Ainsley sweetie it's time to go home" Logan says putting Rylie in the stroller

Ainsley comes running at him, and Kendall had a little boy who looked her age in his arms

"Let me guess you wanna take him in too?" Logan asks him

"Please Logie we can handle three kids and he looks so lonely" Kendall tells him

"Okay come on I'm sure we can put him and Ainsley together for now" Logan says as they head back to the palm woods for the night

(Palmwoods)

"Let's put these little ones to bed" Logan says as they head for the elevators

"Yeah before anyone else knows we have three kids" Kendall says carrying the little boy

It was too late James and Carlos spotted them

"There you guys are, and why do you have three kids?" James asks them

"It's a long story we will be happy to share tomorrow, but it is getting close to these three bedtime" Logan says as they board the elevator to go to their apartment

"That was close" Kendall says to Logan who had the girls

"Yeah it was" Logan says as they head to their apartment

Kendall took the boy shopping after Logan got in with the girls

"Okay Ainsley how would you like a bubble bath tonight?" Logan asks her

Ainsley loved that idea a lot

"Okay after bubble bath I will give you your bottle and tuck you in your crib that you are sharing with your brother" he tells her as he takes her into the bathroom for her bath

Logan put Ainsley in cute footie pajamas and did her hair in pig tails

"There we you look adorable" he says after he got her ready for bed

Ainsley ran off to play with her toys while Logan changed Rylie

(Later)

"Ainsley sweetie its bedtime" Logan says as he feeds Rylie a bottle

Ainsley goes to her room to wait to be put in her crib

"Here we go little lady sweet dreams" he says as he covers her up and kisses her good night

Ainsley was asleep within seconds

"Tonight you get to sleep with mommy and daddy" he says as he carries Rylie to the master bedroom where her crib was

Logan went with Peter rabbit for the bedding

"Night precious I love you" he says as he lays her down as she sucks on her paci

Rylie was asleep within seconds as well

(One hour later)

Kendall and Logan were woken up by a fight that was coming from Ainsley room

"What's wrong angel?" Logan asks as he picks Ainsley up to comfort her

"Evan did you hit your sister?" Kendall asks picking the boy up

Evan nods

"That was very naughty, and we don't hit others" Kendall says as he disciplines Evan

"Come on precious you can sleep with me and daddy tonight" Logan says as he carries Ainsley to the master

Both kids stick their tongue out at each other

"Okay Evan you and Ainsley need to get along and I don't mean maybe" Kendall tells the little boy

"Okay Ainsley you and your sister get to sleep with me and daddy, but you get to sleep between daddy and me instead of in your crib" Logan says putting Ainsley in the middle of the bed

Logan gave Ainsley her paci to help her settle down while he checked on Ryle who woke up from her slumber

"Okay Rylie I take it it's time for another bottle" he says taking her to the kitchen for another bottle

Logan grabs one of the small bottles from the fridge and puts it in the microwave to warm it up for Rylie. Once it was warm he tests it to make sure it's not too hot for Rylie's tongue

"Okay sugar here we go" he says giving her the bottle

Once Rylie was fed Logan burped and changed her, and put her back in her crib

"Night sweetie" he says as he kisses her good night

"Evan is finally asleep" Kendall says as he joins Logan and Ainsley

"I hope Evan ends up getting along with Ainsley" Logan says as he strokes Ainsley's hair

"Me too" Kendall says as he goes to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Talking to James and Carlos**


	3. Talking to James & Carlos

**Talking to James &amp; Carlos**

Kendall and Logan were up before all three kids were up

"Man what a night" Kendall says as he drags himself to the kitchen for coffee

"Tell me about it" Logan says as he starts on breakfast before the year olds wake up

"I forgot that we had both girls in our room last night" Kendall says giving Logan his coffee

"Yeah Rylie woke up every three hours for a bottle" Logan says as he continues to cook breakfast

"How old is she anyway?" Kendall asks Logan

"According to the health department she is two months old" Logan says as he makes a bottle for Rylie

"She's not that old" Kendall says as he goes gets Ainsley and Even cause they woke up from their slumber while Logan still makes breakfast for the little kids

Logan gets Ainsley's bibs ready by her high chair when he hears Rylie wake up from her slumber

"Okay Rylie I'm coming" he says as he goes to the master to get the baby

Rylie was crying her head off when Logan entered the master

"It's okay sugar after I change and dress you I'll give you your breakfast" he says as he lays her down on the changing table, so he could change her

Logan works fast, so Rylie body temperature didn't drop

"There we go you look so cute" he says as he wraps her up in a blanket, so she could stay warm

"There's mommy Ainsley" Kendall says when he tries to get Ainsley to eat her cereal

"Okay I'll feed you sweet girl" Logan says as he puts Rylie in the swing, so he could feed Ainsley

Once both kids were fed Kendall and Logan put the two kids in the play pen to play while they ate breakfast. After Logan ate breakfast he fed Rylie

"Okay Rylie it's time for your breakfast" he says picking her up, so she could be fed too

"Is today the day we tell James, Carlos and everyone else about Ainsley, Evan, and Rylie?" Kendall asks as he does the dishes

"Yeah we might as well" Logan says as he lays Rylie down on her activity mat, so she could play

Later that morning they take the kids down to 2J to explain everything

"Kendall, Logan we were wondering when you guys will come down to explain why you didn't want to talk to us yesterday" James says opening the door

"James we are really sorry about that we wanted to get the girls and Evan into the apartment and settled first before we get a chance to explain everything" Kendall says as him and Logan come into the apartment

"Wait when did Logan and you become parents?" Carlos asks

"Yesterday when it was so hot outside we saw little Ainsley trying to get out of the car cause her mother left the windows rolled up in the car, so the sun was beating down on the car I could see the sweat coming from her little forehead" Logan says as he holds Ainsley cause she wanted to cuddle with mommy

"How did you two get her out?" James asks them

"We broke a window to unlock the door, so we could unbuckle her" Kendal says as he plays with Evan

"I then brought her in for a drink before we brought her and her baby sister, so me and Kendall could get our own place since it was going to be cramp in here with eight people" Logan says

"While the girls slept me and Logan came down to get what we could move to the new place before the girls woke up from their slumber" Kendall says as he plays with Evan

"That's why you guys didn't come back into the recording studio" Carlos says munching on a corndog

"How, did you guys get Evan?" James asks Kendall and Logan

"When we took Ainsley and Rylie to the park after they woke up from their nap, and Kendall took Ainsley to play on the playground while I fed Rylie a bottle" Logan says to them

"The first night with Ainsley and Evan in the same crib was a nightmare" Kendall says as he follows Evan who was going for the hockey sticks

"Why was it a nightmare?" Carlos asks them

"Cause Evan started to beat up on Ainsley even though they were at different ends of the crib" Logan says as he strokes Ainsley hair as she sucked her thumb

"What are you guys going to do about the sleeping arrangement then?" James asks

"We are going to get another crib and divide the room in half and go from there" Logan says to James and Carlos

"What about down the road?" James asks them

"Hopefully we can move into a bigger place, so Ainsley and Evan have their own room" Kendall says as he picks Evan up, so he could change him

"How old is the baby?" Carlos asks as he gets Ainsley a drink

"Two months" Logan says as he checks on Rylie who was still sleeping in the stroller

Kendall and Logan continued to answer any questions that James and Carlos had

"Well by the looks of things Evan seems interested in hockey already" James tells Kendall when he came back with Evan who had a new diaper on

"Yeah he is, and I can't wait to play with him" Kendall says as he hugs Evan tight

"Are you guys up for the pool later on this afternoon?" James asks Kendall and Logan

"That sounds like a plan we will get the kids their swim suits, and when they have finished lunch and their stomach has digested we will meet you two at the pool" Logan says as him and the girls leave

"See you at the pool" Carlos says as the new parents leave

"Now we got to go shopping for swim gear for the kids" Kendall says as he rolls his eyes

"They might like swimming at the pool" Logan says as they board the elevator

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swimming and telling mama Knight **


	4. Swimming and telling mama Knight

**Swimming and telling mama Knight**

While Kendall and Logan were out shopping Even saw his real mommy and ran to her, and his mommy thank Kendall and Logan for keeping Evan safe after he took off from her. Ainsley and Rylie didn't see their daddy, so Kendall and Logan knew those two were safe with them

"Ainsley would you like a unicorn swimsuit to wear to the pool princess?" Logan asks her

"Yes papa" she says happily

Kendall got Rylie a swim suit that has stripes on it to wear in the pool

"It feels good to only have two kids and not three" Kendall says as they leave the store

"Yeah that way we could give Ainsley and Rylie all of our attention" Logan says as they head back to the Palmwoods

Ainsley wanted to go to the toy store that was by the kid's clothing store, and Logan took her. Ainsley got dress-up clothes and some other toys to play with

"Okay now to meet daddy for lunch, and after we get to go swimming" he tells her

Ainsley was excited to go swimming

(Apartment)

"Okay Ainsley would you like some Spaghetti?" Kendall asks her

"Yeah daddy" she says happily

Logan takes off her shirt and puts her long bib on her, so she wouldn't get messy

"You like that huh Ainsley?" Kendall asks as she tries to eat with her fork

Ainsley kicks her legs in response as she continues to eat her lunch

"Looks like we get to have spaghetti for dinner too" Kendall says when he see how much he made

"That's okay we can give it to her tomorrow for lunch cause tomorrow we go back to the studio" Logan says as he cleans up Ainsley cause her face was covered in spaghetti sauce

"Plus tonight my mom is making dinner, and she wants us to come back to the crib" Kendall says as he feeds Rylie her lunch

"Kendall we can't move back we got Ainsley and Rylie who need us" Logan says as he cleans up from lunch

"I know we should tell my mom tonight" Kendall says as he heads out

"Are you ready to get ready to go swimming Ainsley?" Logan asks her

"Ya papa" she says happily

"Once I get you in your swim suit we will head for the pool" he tells her

(Pool)

"Logan where's Evan?" Carlos asks him

"He is with his real mommy, so me and Kendall have Ainsley and Rylie" Logan says as he puts the towels on a chair

Ainsley had fun playing with Uncle Carlos and James

"Where's Kendall?" James asks Logan

"I don't know I know he left Rylie with me" Logan says as he sits in the sun with the baby who looked very comfortable on Logan

"Loges, why don't you bring her in the water?" Carlos asks him

"I don't know Carlos she is so tiny, and I don't want her to sink" Logan says from where he was

Rylie was the tiniest baby for being two months old, and Logan didn't want nothing to happen to her

"Just sit with her on the edge and have her feet in the water to see if she likes it" James tells him

"Okay" Logan says as he sits on the edge of the pool with Rylie

Carlos played with Ainsley while James hanged out with Logan

"Are you ready for your first dip in the water Rylie girl?" he asks her

As soon as Rylie's little foot hit the water she cried out

"She didn't like it" James says to Logan

"It's okay sweetie we can watch sissy play in the water until nap time" Logan tells Rylie

Logan took the girls up after an hour cause he didn't want Ainsley to get chilled

"Night papa" Ainsley says to Logan when he put her in the crib after he changed her out of her wet swim suit and into her jammies

"Night princess" he tells her

Logan lays in the front room with Rylie cause Rylie wanted to be held by papa at the moment

"Night Rylie I love you" he tells her as she starts to fall back asleep

Logan didn't hear Kendal come into the apartment

(That night)

"Princess you have to wear your dress" Kendall tells Ainsley

"I don't like it" she tells him

"I know you do, but wear it for me please?' he asks her

"Okay" she says happily as he fixes her hair before they go see mama Knight

Once the two girls were ready Kendall and Logan headed down to 2J to see Kendall's mom, and Kendall had a surprise for Logan

(2J)

"Hey Kendall come on in" Mr. Bitters says opening the door for Kendall and Logan

"Mr. Bitters what are you doing here?" Kendall asks him

"I'm dating your mom now" he tells Kendall

That made Kendall uncomfortable

"Kendall Knight who are these two girls?" Mama Knight asks him

"Mom I can't tell a lie me and Logan are parents to Ainsley and Rylie Knight we rescued them from the heat of a hot car" Kendall says as he picks up Rylie who started to get fussy

Kendall and Logan waited for an answer from his mom to her response to the two girls that Kendall and Logan had

"Kendall, Logan get out I do not want to see you two ever again" she says yelling at him

"Mom their mom left them in a hot vehicle while she went shopping" Kendall tells his mom

"Ainsley was very dehydrated, and she already loves Kendall and me with all her heart" Logan says as he holds Ainsley cause she looked scared

"I don't care I want you say about these two girls I want those two monsters out of here, and I don't want to hear another word from either of you" she tells him

Logan left crying that Mama Knight didn't accept them

"Kendall I accept what you and Logan are doing to give these girls a better life, and if you ever need a sitter count me in" Bitters tells him

"Thanks Mr. Bitters" Kendall tells him

**Review **

**Next Chapter: Kendall proposes **


	5. Ainsley is sick & Kendall proposes

**Ainsley is sick &amp; Kendall proposes**

"There we go Rylie all dry" Kendall says after he changed the baby

Rylie just coos at him

"Do you want to come with me to pick out a gift for papa?" he asks her

Rylie smiles and coos up at him

"I take that as a yes come on sweet girl" he says as he grabs the diaper bag and leaves with Rylie who was really happy at the moment

"Hi Ainsley" Logan says when he sees the year old standing up in her crib with her paci in her mouth

Ainsley was reaching out for him

"Okay I'll hold you and after I change you do you want to go to the park to play?" he asks her

Ainsley lays her head on Logan's shoulder

"Are you still sleepy sweetie?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay we'll go in the front room and watch some cartoons" he says as he takes her to the changing table to change her

Logan say that Ainsley had a touch of diarrhea, so he knew that she wasn't feeling the best at all

"Don't worry pumpkin you got mommy all day" he says as he takes her to the front room, so they could watch cartoons

Logan texts one of the guys to see if they could go and get some pedialyte for Ainsley, so she doesn't get dehydrated at all. James says he volunteers to go and get what Ainsley needed to feel better

(Later)

"That must be Uncle James and Auntie Lucy with everything that you need to feel better" Logan says when he hears the door

"Did someone ask for a feel better bag full of goodies?" James asks

"Me, me, me, me" Ainsley says from the couch

"I picked you up a feel better teddy" Lucy says as she brings in the big bear for Ainsley

"Tank you" Ainsley says as she accepts the teddy from Lucy

James gets the movies, coloring books, crayons, and anything he bought for Ainsley. Plus he picked up some things for Logan

"Thanks James I so owe you buddy" Logan says as he shows James and Lucy out

"It's the least I could do for my niece" James says as him and Lucy leave

Logan decides to take Ainsley temperature to see if she has a fever, and she did

"Are you feeling okay princess?" he asks her

She shakes her little head no

"You got mommy all day princess" he says as he gives her a kiss on her forehead

"Mommy" she calls to him

"What is it princess?" he asks her

"I'm cold" she says as she huddles into a ball

"I'm be back with your blanket, and we can cuddle on the couch and watch one of the movies that Uncles James got you" he tells her

Logan also picks up a bucket for her cause when he went back to where she was it looked like she was going to throw-up at any minute

"It's okay lady bug mommy is right here" he says as he holds her hair back as she throws up

After she was done Logan covers her up and empties the bucket

"Go to sleep little one mommy is right here" he says as he leaves to go take care of the bucket

Logan calls Carlos to see he was up for going on an extra pillow and blankets run for Ainsley, and Carlos was excited to go shopping for cute pillows and blankets that Ainsley might like. Even Bitters wanted to go and get them for Ainsley to make her feel better

(Later)

"Special delivery for Ainsley Knight" Bitters says as he comes in with the pillows and blankets for Ainsley

"Thanks Mr. Bitters, and just in time cause she threw up on her comforter and I'm washing it right now" Logan says as he takes the stack of blankets and pillows from him, so he could cover Ainsley up, so she wouldn't get cold

Ainsley loved the one that mommy covered her up with

"I think you and Carlos made her day" Logan says when he sees Ainsley weak smile as she laid back down and go to sleep

Bitters left with a smile on his face

Logan went into the kitchen to make things that Ainsley could eat cause right now she couldn't keep anything in her

"She is going to love all of the fun Jell-O that I made her" he says as he puts the last of the fun Jell-O modes in the fridge

Logan sets to work on making popsicles that Ainsley could lick until she could have regular popsicles again

"Mommy can you change me?" she asks when she woke up from her thirty minute nap

"Sure sweetie come on mommy will change you, and put you in different jammies" he says as he takes her to the nursery to be changed

Ainsley still had diarrhea, and this time it went through her jammies, so Logan put another set of footie jammies on her, so she wouldn't get cold at all

"There we go all better" he says as he snaps the last snap on her jammies

"Thank you mommy" she tells him

"You're quite welcome sugar come on I made you some Jell-O to help make you feel better" he says as he puts her on the ground and they walk to the kitchen for her Jell-O

Once Ainsley had her Jell-O she was very happy, and she kept it in her as her and Logan watched another movie

(2J)

"James, Carlos can you guys watch the girls for me tonight?" Kendall asks coming into the apartment with Rylie who had her foot in her mouth

"Sure what are you planning on doing tonight?" James asks him

"I am hoping to propose to Logan over a romantic dinner" Kendall says as he gets the ring that he got

"That's a headlight" Carlos says when he saw the engagement ring

"I know I hope Logan says yes" Kendall says as he puts it in his back pocket

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Kendall proposes part 2**


	6. Kendall proposes part 2

**Kendall proposes part 2**

"Logie tonight we are going out for a date" Kendall says when he see Logan folding the laundry

"Kenny are you sure with Ainsley being sick I don't want to leave her?" Logan asks him

"I'm sure Carlos and James is going to watch her and Rylie, so they are in good hands" Kendall tells him

"I know with Ainsley being sick I don't want to leave my baby" Logan says as he puts the jammies that needed wash in the washer

"Logie we will have our phones on at all times, so if she gets worse they can call us and we can come back home" Kendall tells him

"I'll put the emergency numbers on the fridge, so James and Carlos don't call us every ten minutes" Logan says with a chuckle

"I'll do that since you are busy taking care of Ainsley" Kendall says leaving the laundry room

Logan just smiles at the compliment

"Mommy" Ainsley calls out

"Okay Ainsley girl I'm coming" Logan says as he stops what he was doing to see about Ainsley

Logan got there in time cause it looked like she was going to be sick

"It's okay Ainsley" Logan says as he rubs her back as she continues to get sick

After she got sick Ainsley cuddled close to mommy

"Oh it's okay sweetie I'm not mad at you" he tells her as she cries

Kendall takes care of the bucket and goes and makes reservations for that night

(That night)

Ainsley was fast asleep in her crib, so she should sleep the whole time mommy and daddy was gone

'James, Carlos the emergency numbers are on the fridge and there are extra bottles in the fridge for Rylie. Rylie goes to bed at eight-thirty and no later" Kendall tells them

"Rylie doesn't go to bed without her favorite lullaby and her favorite stuffed animal" Logan says as he fixes his tie

"Loges we got this isn't the first time that we watched them" James tells them

"We know it's the first time that we left Ainsley while she was sick" Logan says when he hears Ainsley wake-up

Logan took care of Ainsley cause she wanted mommy to be with her

"I think her fever went up" Logan says as he takes her to the kitchen to give her more medicine to help break the fever

"Yeah she looks pale to me" Kendall says when he saw Ainsley with her doll

James and Carlos decided to take Rylie down to the crib, so she doesn't get what Ainsley had

"Here sweetie blow your nose" Kendall says as he holds the Kleenex for her

Ainsley blows really hard

"I'm going to get dinner from where we had reservations at" he says leaving

"That's fine I want to stay with Ainsley" Logan says as he measures the medicine out for her

Ainsley took the medicine like a trooper and wanted to cuddle with mommy

"Mommy knew this was going to happen" he says as they go over to the couch to go sit down

Logan decided to watch the news while he waited on Kendall to return with dinner for that evening, and he saw the girl's old mommy on the news

"Don't worry Ainsley we'll keep you girls safe" he says as he holds her cause she was scared out of her mind

Logan decided to call Bitters to see if there could be extra security around the Palm woods cause the girls old mommy escaped from prison and she wants her angels back

"Sure Logan that won't be a problem since you and Kendall are caring for them" Bitters tells him

"Thanks Mr. Bitters" Logan says to him

Ainsley fell back asleep a few minutes later and Logan laid her in her crib

"Night sweetie" he says as he covers her up and gives her a kiss on her forehead

Logan saw the note that Kendall wrote, and grabbed the monitor just in case Ainsley woke up from her nap. Once he had the monitor he headed down to the cabana for the romantic dinner that they were going to have that evening

"Mitchell party of one right this way" James says as he escorts Logan to his table

"Kendall what is this?" Logan asks with a chuckle

"It's our romantic dinner silly" Kendall says as he pulls out a chair for Logan

"Oh thanks Kenny" Logan says to him

Kendall pours Logan some of the bubbly

"Kenny it feels nice to have a night to ourselves" Logan says to him

"Yeah I know" Kendall says as he serves Logan his dinner

Logan loved what Kendall got for them even though they couldn't go out cause of Ainsley being sick still

"Don't worry when Ainsley is all better we will do this again sometime" Kendall says as he goes and gets the desert that he made for Logan

"Yeah we should and maybe we should bring them with us to see how they act in an restaurant" Logan suggests

Kendall brought out desert and Logan was shocked what he found on top of the cake

"Kendall what is this?" Logan asks as he picks out the ring from his desert

Kendall took it and cleaned it and got down on one knee and asked Logan that important question

"Logan Mitchell will you marry me?" Kendall asks him

Logan got teary eyed when Kendall proposed to him

"Yes Kendall Knight I will marry you" Logan says as he cries

Kendall slips the ring on Logan's finger, and they kiss. Soon their moment was interrupted by Ainsley who woke up

"Okay princess me and daddy are on our way up" Logan calls to her

Ainsley didn't feel her and her temperature didn't budge at all, so Kendall and Logan decided to take her to the emergency room to see what was going on with their little princess

"Ainsley can you give me your arm?" Logan asks her

Ainsley let mommy put her coat on her and they headed to the emergency room to see about Ainsley

**Review**

**Next Chapter: we see about Ainsley **


	7. We see about Ainsley

**We see about Ainsley**

Logan gets Ainsley coat on her while Kendall grabbed the diaper bag from her room, so they could head to the hospital to see what was going on with her at the moment

"Don't worry Ainsley sweetie daddy and papa is going to see what is going on with you" Logan says as he puts her coat on her

Ainsley still had that cough though

"My poor baby come on we are going to get you taken care of" he says as they leave with Ainsley

Ainsley laid her head on papa as they went to the elevator

"Daddy has your bucket just in case you need to throw-up again" Kendall says as they board the elevator

"Good thinking Kendall cause it looks like she is going to be sick again" Logan says as Kendall hits the down button to go down to the lobby

"We have to be quiet Ainsley cause everyone is sleeping" Kendall says as they go through the lobby

Ainsley nods as they exit the Palmwoods to board the bus to go to the hospital to get Ainsley checked out

"Daddy and papa ain't going to let this slip away without being looked at" Logan says as he takes a seat with Ainsley

Kendall sat close to Logan just in case Ainsley needed to throw-up again

"Daddy is right here next to papa" Kendall tells Ainsley as they were headed for the hospital

Ainsley was really quiet, and Kendall and Logan liked that Ainsley was the quiet one of the girls

"We love you Ainsley Knight" Kendall and Logan tell her during the ride to the hospital

"Luv you too dada and papa" she tells them

(Hospital)

The bus drops Kendall and Logan off at the entrance of the emergency room and head back to the Palmwoods. Kendall registers Ainsley while Logan sits down with her in his arms

"There is nothing to be scared of Ainsley we are going to get you checked out cause you haven't been keeping anything in you since this morning princess and daddy and papa is worried about you" Logan says as he sits somewhere with Ainsley in his arms

"Story?" she asks him

"Sure one story coming up" he says as he reaches down and grabs a story from her diaper bag

Logan read her every story that was in her diaper bag, so she wouldn't get bored while they waited to be called back to see what is going on with her

"I'm going to call to check to see how the baby is doing" Kendall tells Logan

"We are going to be right here when you get back" Logan tells him as Kendall leaves to check on the baby to see if she was okay

"Papa can I have a big sister?" Ainsley asks him

Logan didn't know what to say at the moment, but once he saw Ainsley's cute eyes he couldn't tell the little cutie no

"I will have to talk it over with daddy when he comes back, and we will go from there. The answer is not a no right now it's maybe" Logan tells her as a nurse comes out to call Ainsley back to triage

"Ainsley Knight" the nurse calls to the waiting room

"Come on big girl let's see what is wrong with you" Logan says as he gets up with her and heads to where the nurse was waiting

The nurse takes Ainsley temperature, blood pressure, and checks her height and weight before asking Logan some questions

"Right this way I'll take you to one of the rooms" the nurse tells Logan

Logan puts Ainsley down cause she was getting too heavy for him to carry

"Hold my hand princess" he tells her as they continue to go to the room

Ainsley ended up vomiting all over the floor in the emergency room

"It's okay sweetie" he tells her as he picks her up to comfort her cries

Logan put Ainsley into one of the hospital gowns, so she could be seen

"Ainsley stay with me sweetheart" Logan says as he tries to keep her awake as he got her undressed

Ainsley ended up passing out cause her body was so weak. Logan went to the sink and got some cool towels to put on her forehead until she came back around

"My poor baby" he says as he watches Ainsley carefully

"Logie what happened/" Kendall asks when he came into the room

"I was just holding her when she passed out on me" Logan says as he fights back the tears

"Oh Logie it's not your fault her body is weak" Kendall says as he leads Logan out of the room

Kendall carefully sets Logan on the floor while he goes and gets a nurse to let them know that Ainsley was passed out in the room, and three nurses came running as well as a doctor

"Come Logie we'll wait in the waiting room since we can't do anything right now" Kendall says as he leads Logan back out to the waiting room to wait to hear what is going on with Ainsley

"Kendall I'm not going to leave our little girl alone with a bunch of strangers" Logan says as he fights him

"Logie she is in good hands and they will tell us what is going on with her soon enough come on let's go we can't be standing here and crying over her she is going to be okay" Kendall says as he picks Logan up and carries him bridal style out of the emergency room and to the waiting room to wait to hear what is going on with Ainsley

Once in the waiting room Kendall got Logan a coffee to help calm him down

"Logan she's going to be okay" Kendall says when Logan got up to go look at the door to where Ainsley was

"I feel I should be back there with her just in case she comes out of it" Logan says as he continues to look at the doors

"Come over here and keep me company Logan" Kendall says to him

Logan was starting to get sleepy at this point of the waiting game, so he could use some cuddle time with Kendall

"Kenny do you think things would be different if we were the girls biological parents/" Logan asks Kendall

"Yes but one of us would have to carry both girls and give birth to them" Kendall says as he drifts off to sleep

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Inside Logan's dream**


	8. Inside Logan's dream

_**Inside Logan's dream**_

_(Logan's dream)_

_"Kenny I think we should try to have a baby" Logan says one day when they are in the crib_

_"Logie we can't have babies we are guys" Kendall says with a chuckle_

_"I have done some research, and it will be possible for me to carry a baby. With a little fix" Logan says as Kendall hugs him_

_"If you think you can do this Logie then we should go for it" Kendall says as he looks down at him_

_Logan couldn't wait until he could tell Kendall that they were pregnant with their first child_

_(Two months later)_

_"Well Kendall are you ready to do this?" Logan asks him_

_"Ready Logie let's have a baby" Kendall says as they leave to go down to the local clinic, so they could have a baby_

_"I already rearranged our room, so a crib could fit in there" Kendall says as they continued to head for the clinic_

_"Are you prepared to deal with me being pregnant?" Logan asks him_

_"I am totally ready, and I can't wait to see what we will have" Kendall says Aa they leave the Palmwoods to go to the clinic_

_"Me either I know it will be worth it in the end" Logan says as they continue to head to the clinic, so the zygote could be inserted inside Logan_

_(Few days later)_

"_Logie are you okay?" Kendall ask when he hears Logan getting sick in the bathroom_

"_Yeah last night dinner isn't agreeing with me is all" Logan says as he goes back to getting sick_

"_Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Kendall asks him_

"_I'm sure" Logan says in the bathroom_

"_I'm going to get a test just in case" Kendall says as he leaves to go to the local drug store to get a test for Logan to take to see if they were pregnant or not. Kendall was hoping that they were pregnant_

"_Here Logie I want you to take the test to see if we do have a little one on the way" Kendall says when he returns with a bunch of test for Logan to take to see if they were pregnant or not_

_Logan takes the test into the bathroom to put Kendall's mind at ease_

_(Few minutes later)_

"_Well?" Kendall asks him_

"_We're pregnant" Logan says to Kendall_

"_Oh Logie I'm so happy that we will have a little one to love" Kendall says as he picks Logan up and spins him around cause he was so happy that they were expecting_

"_Now to wait to see if we are going to have one or two kids" Logan says as he sits down on the couch still looking at the test cause Logan couldn't believe it that him and Kendall was going to have their own baby_

_(Few months later)_

"_Come on Kendall today is our first ultrasound" Logan calls to him from the living room_

"_Logan shouldn't you have went a long time ago?" Kendall asks him_

"_Yeah but I wanted to wait until the baby was a bit bigger, so we could see what the baby was going to be" Logan says as he puts his coat on, so they could see the doctor to see what they were having_

_Logan was on cloud nine as they head for the doctor's office to see the baby_

"_Kenny, can we stop for ice cream?" Logan asks as they approach the ice cream shop_

"_I take it our baby is hungry?" Kendall asks him_

"_Yes very much" Logan says as he rubs his bump_

_Kendall goes in and gets the treat that Logan wanted to have_

"_Is our little one better?' Kendall asks Logan_

"_Much" Logan says as he has his treat as they continues to head to the doctor's to see what they were having_

_(After the appointment)_

"_Kenny can you believe it we are having a girl" Logan says happily_

"_No" Kendall says sadly_

"_What you wanted a boy?" Logan asks him_

"_Yeah I wanted to play hockey with him" Kendall says as they enter the apartment_

"_Maybe next time Kenny" Logan says as they get in the elevator to head back up to the apartment to go come up with names for their little princess_

"_Did you come up with any names Logie?" Kendall asks him_

"_I thought of Ainsley as her name" Logan says as he rubs his bump where their baby girl was_

"_It appears she like that name" Kendall says when he sees Logan's hand move_

"_Well we have little Ainsley Knight as our daughter" Logan says to him_

"_All we have to do is wait for her to come" Kendall says to Logan_

"_Yup" Logan says as they enter the apartment_

_(Logan's due date)_

"_How's Ainsley doing?" Kendall asks as he enters where Logan was_

"_I feel like she is coming" Logan says as he hides the pains of the contractions that he was experiencing at the moment _

"_Really she is really coming?" Kendall asks him_

"_Yes she is coming I have been having contractions since early this morning" Logan says as he gets his breathing under control at the moment_

"_Do you want to have her here or at the hospital?" Kendall asks him_

"_Here I have everything for a homebirth" Logan says as he get up to get the sheets for his bed_

_Kendall makes Logan's bed while Logan starts walking in the halls of the apartment_

"_How close are your contractions?" Kendall asks as he gets the birthing tub set up to help Logan_

"_They are far enough apart that they don't hurt really bad" Logan says as he gets the blanket that he wanted to have Ainsley wrapped in when she comes out_

_Kendall helps Logan with his labor_

_(Much later)_

"_Logie, do you want to get in the tub?" Kendall asks him_

_Logan nods_

_Kendall helps Logan in the tub, so he could bring little Ainsley into the world_

"_Kenny I need to push" Logan says to him_

"_Go ahead Logie" Kendall says to his boyfriend_

_Logan gave every push his all until her head came out_

"_Logan you are almost there just a couple more and little Ainsley will be here" Kendall says to Logan_

_Logan pushed until he felt their baby girl slip from him_

"_She's here Logan" Kendall says as he gets Ainsley out of the water_

"_Hello Ainsley" Logan says as he calms her down_

_(End of dream)_

"Logan did you have a nice dream?" Kendall asks after Logan woke up

"Yeah I dreamt that we have Ainsley and she was biological ours" Logan says to him as he stretches

"Ainsley woke up, and she wants us" Kendall says to him

"What's wrong with her?' Logan asks as they go see her

"It's a bad bug is all" Kendall says to him

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ainsley comes home**


	9. Ainsley comes home

**Ainsley comes home**

**I am so sorry for abandoning my writing I have been busy. I got a job last year, and that lead to me having two jobs and since hours are down I can write again here is the next chapter**

It was the day that Logan and Kendall were excited for little Ainsley Knight was going to be coming home at last and they were going to be a family

"Morning baby girl" Kendall says as he comes into the nursery to get the baby dressed after breakfast it was off to get Ainsley and bring her home

Rylie cooed up at daddy as he held her in his arms

"You sure are happy aren't you sweetie?" he asks her as he lays her down to change her

Kendall talked to her as he was changing her diaper that morning

"Mommy has your breakfast waiting for you in the kitchen" Kendall says as he gets her dressed in a pretty outfit to wear that day

Kendall had her dressed in no time and took her to see Logan

"Hi Rylie" Logan says when he sees the baby that was wide awake

"Today she turns a month old" Kendall says as he lays Rylie on her blanket cause he wanted to take a picture of her quick before they head to the hospital to get Ainsley and bring her home

'A month old you are getting so big Rylie" Logan says as he tries to make her smile as Kendall took some pictures of her

"She is" Kendall says to Logan as he finishes up the pictures cause they were going to have some of them framed

After a while she started to get fussy and had enough of pictures

"Okay baby girl mommy will feed you" Logan says as he takes Rylie to the kitchen to have her formula

Kendall made breakfast for Logan and him that morning

"Here we go Logie" Kendall says as he gives Logan his breakfast since he was feeding the baby

"Thank you very much" Logan says as he eats breakfast as well before they head to the hospital to get Ainsley and bring her back home

Kendall volunteered to do the dishes while Logan bonded with Rylie a little bit

"Kenny are you almost done?" Logan calls to him

"Almost and then it is off to the hospital to get Ainsley" Kendall says to Logan

Logan tried his hardest to wait for Kendall to be done so they could head to the hospital to get Ainsley

"Okay let's head to the hospital to get Ainsley and bring her home" Kendall says as he grabs her stroller wile Logan had Rylie in her stroller

"Yes let's" Logan says as they head for the elevators

Kendall helped Logan onto the bus with Rylie and got the strollers on as well cause they had to get there before Ainsley gets too upset that mommy and daddy wasn't there

(Hospital)

"Hi Ainsley" Kendall says cause he saw her looking out her window

Ainsley waves back to her parents

"She is too cute" Logan says as they head into the hospital to get her

"I know she is" Kendall says

Logan power walks to her room cause he wanted to see her really bad

"Hi Ainsley" Logan says as he comes into her room to get her

"Mama" Ainsley says as she reaches out for Logan

"Oh you got me sweetie" he says as he holds her in his arms as he waited for Kendall to come into the room

Logan started to change Ainsley and got her ready to go home

"There you go you look really pretty" he says when he got her all ready to come home

Logan took a picture of her when Kendall came into the room

"Hey princess ready to go home?" Kendall asks as he came into the room with the baby in her stroller

Ainsley nods as she looks at daddy

"Okay sweetie we have to wait for you to be released and the we can go home" Kendall says to her as he brings Rylie close to Ainsley so Ainsley might want to hold her baby sister

"Would you like to hold Rylie?" Logan asks her as he holds the baby in his arms

Ainsley nods as she looks at her baby sister that daddy had in his arms

"Okay be gentle with her" Kendall says as he passes her over so she could be held by her sister

Soon a nurse comes in with the paperwork that Kendall and Logan needed to sign so Ainsley could be released from the hospital and go home

"Okay princess do you want daddy or papa to pull you in your little wagon?" Logan asks her as he brought the little wagon in just in case she didn't want to ride in the stroller that her parents had for her

Ainsley nods as she goes over to the wagon so she could ride in it as they were leaving the hospital to go back to the Palmwoods

"Okay sweetie hang on tight cause here we go" Logan says as he starts to pull her in her little wagon

Ainsley was loving this part and she waved to all of the nurses that took care of her while she was in the hospital getting better

"Are you a princess?" Logan asks her as they were at the elevator

Ainsley nods as she looks at her papa as they were leaving the hospital still to go home

"You sure are our little princess Ainsley Knight" Kendall says to her as they got on the elevator to go home they needed to get the girls down for a nap before they head to the studio later on in the day to record

Ainsley smiles up at daddy as they were leaving the floor that she was on to go home and she was going to play with her toys and sleep in her crib once more

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Telling Kendall about the older sibling **


End file.
